The present invention relates to bobbins or spools upon which filamentary materials may be wound and, more specifically, to spools which may be detachably secured in coaxial, side-by-side relation. The invention is of particular utility in storing and dispensing filamentary fishing tackle.
It is often desirable for a person working with fishing line, leader, tippet material, etc. to have several sizes or weights of such items available for convenient dispensing in a common location. To this end, a number of winding means have been proposed which involve the coaxial, side-by-side mounting of a plurality of spools or bobbins, each carrying a different size, weight or type of filamentary tackle. Some of these arrangements, such as that of Spencer U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,685, provide a spindle extending through central openings in a plurality of spools. Others, such as that of Sweeny U.S. Pat. No. 3,430,886, involve a structure on the spool itself which cooperatively engages a structure on another, identical spool to releasably attach two or more of the spools in independently rotatable, coaxial, side-by-side relation. Vincent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,012) discloses a spool for rotatable, releasable attachment to identical spools.
There exists a need for spools that are easy to carry, use, and organize.